Legend of the Seven Warriors
by Majin Magus
Summary: After the fight with Lavos Core, and a freak accident, the seven time warriors of Chrono Trigger are sent to an usual place, each bearing a odd Star Piece...
1. Arrival

Legend of the Seven Warriors

A Super Mario RPG/Chrono Trigger crossover by:

__

Majin Magus

Chapter One

Arrival

Magus wiped the sweat and blood off his face as Ayla leapt towards the Lavos Core. Ayla, Crono, and himself had taken gone together to defeat Lavos 2. They all had thought that the odd, mechanical Lavos was the core, but it appeared that the evil alien had a surprise left…

Suddenly, as the right pod rejuvenated the humanoid center form, a thought ran through Magus's mind. Seeing Crono aiming his Luminaire at the center being, the thought exploded from idea to fact.

"Don't attack the center!" Magus took out his scythe and glared straight at the right pod, "The right pod is the real Lavos Core!!" 

Crono and Ayla glanced at each other, then nodded at Magus. They quickly preformed a Falcon Hit, and a deep slash appeared in the pod's exterior. Magus summoned Dark Matter and launched it at the Lavos Core.

The center form shrieked and it began to call its own energy. Crono looked shocked, but threw a Shield to each of his teammates. 

"It's casting Grand Stone! Use the Shields!" Crono roared over the cry of Lavos, activating his Shield. Magus and Ayla mimicked him, and a barrier around them glowed yellow. 

A gigantic gray rock appeared above the three warriors, and the humanoid Lavos then willed it to come crashing down on them. The stone did bring down their health levels, but if the Shields had not been present, they would have been dead.

"Now!" Crono cried, lifting up his arms and allowing his Lightning energy to flow through and into a powerful Luminaire spell. After all three parts of Lavos had been sufficiently damaged, Ayla launched a Triple Kick upon the right pod. The true Lavos Core had begun to drip silvery blood, which was quickly swept away in the vortex of time that they were fighting in.

Magus gathered his remaining strength but did not heal his wounds. "DARK MATTER!" he yelled, and the swirling triangles of pure Shadow magic hit the Core of Lavos. The creature let out a shriek, though higher than before. 

The three warriors knelt panting in the pulsating vortex. Blood ran down their faces and mingled with their sweat, but they didn't care. Lavos was defeated, and the threat was over. 

Ayla, Crono, and Magus watched as images from the different ages swept past them. The green fields of 65,000,000 BC, the Mammon Machine from 12,000 BC…but something seemed amiss when a vision of Magus's castle appeared. The vision froze, but an object seemed to be moving within the image…no, it wasn't in the picture, it was…

"Glenn!" Crono called, and the confused frog came over to join them.

The frog smiled warmly. "I knoweth not why I am here, but thou hath defeated Lavos! Hold still while I healeth ye…" Glenn cast Cure 2 on Ayla, then moved to Crono, but Magus scowled and Glenn's hand away.

"I need no help from you, frog," Magus growled, standing up shakily, putting painful pressure on his already weakened legs. Glenn shrugged and stared at the image that had replaced the vision of Magus's castle.

Ayla started in surprise, then turned to Crono. "That Crono's home, yes?" And as she spoke, two figures appeared through the vague picture of Leene Square. Marle and Lucca appeared, looked around, and joined the others.

Crono rolled his eyes. "Probably Robo'll come next. Wonder what's going on here," he said, staring at the metallic form that was coming into view from the desolate image of 2300 AD. The robot joined them within the swirling colors.

"What a surprise to see you here!" Robo beeped excitedly, "I do not know why we all emerged from our own eras when we were all at the End of Time, but at least we are not all by ourselves.

Magus grinned sarcastically. "Scratch that thought, you tin can." He pointed ahead while, at the center of the time vortex, a large cloud with a golden star in the center was coming even more closer.

Marle gaped wide-eyed at the cloud. "W-what is it?" she asked, her head swiveling around to face Crono. He shrugged back at her.

"I think something within the structure of this cloud had ruptured," said Robo as cracks appeared in the large star. The star then broke into seven pieces, scattering them each in different corners of the world. 

Wind tore through the warriors and as they were thrown out of a portal, each person was thrown in a unique direction towards where the stars had landed.

Crono, to an odd looking city…

Glenn, to lush, green forest…

Robo, to rocky mines within a mountain…

Ayla, to blue hills with stars already puncturing the terrain…

Marle, to a sunken pirate ship…

Lucca, to a blazing volcanic inferno…

And Magus to an odd-looking castle in the center of the realm.


	2. The Star Pieces

Legend of the Seven Warriors

A Super Mario RPG/Chrono Trigger crossover by:

__

Majin Magus

Chapter Two

The Star Pieces

Magus woke slowly, a state of grogginess in his mind. A sharp pain in his side twitched. Something had been poking him while he had been unconscious. No…it was some_one. _

"What the _hell _are you doing!" Magus growled, shakily standing up. He saw a small creature, that looked like a cross between a turtle and a lizard. It had three hairs, and large eyes. A shell with several spikes was on its back, and it had sharp claws on its hands and feet. Black bands adorned its wrists. 

Magus just stared for a little while. The creature seemed to be torn between fighting and running.

"Who…what are you?" Magus asked for lack of a better question. The little thing flipped backward and took out an odd stick…no…it was a wand of some sort.

The creature looked blank. "You don't know who I am?" it asked. It was clear from the sound of its voice that 'it' was actually 'he.'

Magus shook his head.

"Or _where _you are?" 

Magus shook his head again.

An evil grin spread over the little thing's face. "I am Lemmy! My father is the almighty King Bowser!!" he shouted with pride. "If you want to be spared a horrible fate, bow to my father, Hahaha!!!"

The mage rolled his eyes. "There's not much chance of that happening, but take me to your father anyway," he commanded, and the little creature frowned. Then he turned and grudgingly began to walk away. Magus followed.

After a few moments of walking, Magus and Lemmy entered a vast throne room. It was about twice the size of Magus's throne room back at his old castle. 

On top of a huge throne encrusted with jewels and plated with gold sat a…

A very large turtle.

He had flaming red hair, spiky bands around his wrists and halfway between his shoulder and his elbow, and one large horn coming out his of head on each side of his head. His skin was the same tan as Lemmy's.

The turtle, which was 'King Bowser,' Magus assumed, learned forward in his throne. Part of this was because he had a huge green shell on his back with many spikes protruding from it. 

King Bowser looked blankly at Magus. "Who the hell are you?" he asked, unconsciously cracking his knuckles. Magus crossed his arms and cocked of his eyebrows.

"You don't seem the kind of thing…um…person I should beg for mercy from. More like the kind I could easily kill if I had to," Magus said, grinning. He saw Lemmy make a 'come here' motion to the doorway. Magus had a spell ready before he saw it was just more children like Lemmy. 

Bowser growled. "I'll ask again, who are you and what are you doing in my castle? Answer or my children will beat your pale body to a pulp." 

Magus looked around the room. There were seven other turtle-children in a circle around him, including Lemmy. They were each pointing a wand at him. 

_'That must be what passes for magic in this kingdom,' _Magus thought, his eyes falling on the wands.

The time warrior's eyes met with Bowser's. "I am Magus, I have the power of Shadow magic behind me, so it would be unwise to attack me." He demonstrated by casting Dark Matter in the air, not touching anyone with it.

One of the child turtles, this one with wild blue hair, spoke up. "This Magus guy looks human. Do you think he could be allied with Mario and Luigi?" he, Magus deduced because his voice, asked.

Bowser frowned. "He's paler than Mario and Luigi, and his ears are pointy. Plus, what's he wearing? That's really weird, I think only Jinx would wear something like that, a cape and all."

"No…he's definitely human. Should we attack, king dad?" asked a turtle almost identical to Lemmy, except his eyes were colored around in black.

Bowser was about to answer when a small winged turtle flew in. 

"King Bowser!" it cried. "We have reports of five humans, one humanoid frog, and a robot all over the world! Plus, they are each where one of the seven star pieces landed a year ago!!"

The turtle king furrowed his brow. "Then…something has broken the Star Road again. That blue doll and the others will coming over here, banging on the door and yelling for me to help…" he said distractedly. "Find them but do not let them see you. Sent one Para-Troopa and one Goomba to follow each one. Got it?" The small winged turtle nodded and flew out of the throne room.

It looked as if a light had gone on in Bowser's head. It also looked as if the turtle-children were trying to understand.

"Dad, what're the star pieces?" the one with wild blue hair asked. "Did something happen while we were trying to take over the Grass Kingdom and the others last year?" 

Bowser sighed. "Yeah. The Star Road was broken and seven stars fell. I was kicked out my castle when a huge sword, Exo, crashed into the roof. Mario, Toadstool, and I where thrown in different directions."

I was in front of Booster's and…well, I kinda joined up with Mario. I mean, ah, he joined up with me! Anyway, we made our way to my castle collecting star pieces. Then, we went into Exo and beat Smithy."

Magus didn't get it and apparently neither did Bowser's children. This explanation wasn't very elaborate. After the kids made their father go over the story again, Magus knew what had happened and he knew all the kids' names.

Bowser finally fully noticed Magus. "Get him and bring him to the dungeons!!" he roared and his kids ran at him. Magus wasn't going to kill any of them; this could get interesting.

Magus jumped over and dodged the kids, then threw a Dark Bomb and blew a hole in the castle ceiling. He flew up and out of the castle. After hovering in the air for minute, he flew off to a big town not too far away. 


End file.
